pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre
Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/17/2016. Story The ferry Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are on pulls into the port of Bomba Island. The group disembarks, wandering. Brendan: Land! Brendan, looking green, collapses on the ground, kissing it. Brendan: Solid land! Max: You’re so pathetic. Misty: Well, what do we do now? We can’t head off till our boat’s refueled, and that won’t be till tomorrow. Max: Well, (He looks at his PokéNav.) We’re on Bomba Island. The most distinguishing feature of the place is the Referee Training Institute. Ian: There are schools to train people to be referees? I never thought of that before. Misty: You have to have received official training to referee official matches at gyms or tournaments. All gym leaders are required to have this training as well, though we don’t have to spend as much time doing so, only requiring the basic levels. Ian: Well, that’s worth taking a look. End Scene The group arrives at the Referee Institute, where they are greeted by the entrance by a teacher, a woman with blue hair and wearing a red dress. Serena: As you can see, this is a state of the art facility, working to train the new referees as best as we can. However, trainers are always in high demand, to help us in real life situations. It is common for us to request trainers passing through to assist. Ian: If you’re asking for us to battle, then I’m fine with that. Who would I battle? Serena: Well, I was sorta hoping that one of your friends would battle with you. Ian: In that case, Brendan. Brendan: Wait, me? Why me? Ian: Why not? Max: Also, the battles in the Grand Festival will all be double battles. It wouldn’t hurt to get some training in those. Brendan: Whoa, really? I didn’t know that! Fine, I guess I’ll go along with this. The group goes to a battlefield behind the Institute, where a young teenager is waiting for them. Jimmy: Uh, Mrs. Serena. Serena: Jimmy, these are Ian and Brendan. They are going to have a battle, and you are going to referee them. Jimmy: What? M-m-me? Serena: You have your practicum exams coming up soon. You need to get as much practice as possible, and having these two, new trainers will be good for you. Jimmy: Uh, alright. Brendan: Oh, how did I get myself dragged into this? Brendan takes his place on one side of the field, while Ian takes his place on the other side. Jimmy is in the referee’s box, while Max, Misty and Serena sit on a bench. Serena: Jimmy’s still a bit green in live practice. Let’s see how he does. Jimmy: Uh, okay. This will be a two on two double battle, with no substitution or time limit! The winner will the one with Pokémon still able to fight. You can, choose your Pokémon. Brendan: (Sighs) Fine. As long as I’m here, let’s give it everything we’ve got! Lombre, Gorebyss, let’s go! Brendan throws a Pokéball and Net Ball, choosing Lombre and Gorebyss. Lombre: Lombre! Gorebyss: Gorebyss. Ian: Marshtomp. Gulpin. Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Marshtomp and Gulpin. Marshtomp: Marsh! Gulpin: Gulpin! Jimmy: And, uh, begin! Brendan: Let’s dazzle them with a double Water Gun! Ian: Gulpin, Stockpile. Gulpin inhales and inflates, as Gorebyss and Lombre fire Water Gun. Gulpin takes the attack, resisting it. Marshtomp comes out from behind Gulpin, firing its own Water Gun. Lombre is pushed back, but not harmed. Jimmy: Uh, a Water attack won’t do much harm to another one, I think. And Lombre looks pretty good. Brendan: Looks pretty good? Why thank you, but I’m just getting started! Let’s go for Absorb! Ian: Stockpile. Lombre fires a stream of green energy at Marshtomp, as it dodges, moving behind Gulpin. Gulpin uses Stockpile again, as he takes Absorb. The Absorb energy stream turns purple, as it makes it back to Lombre, injuring it. Brendan: Ah! I forgot about Liquid Ooze! Cancels out my Grass move, the best weapon against Marshtomp. Good thing I have some Psychic moves. Gorebyss, use Confusion! Ian: Mud Shot! Gorebyss uses Confusion, eyes glowing blue as Gulpin glows with the same aura. Gulpin is lifted into the air, revealing Marshtomp behind him, spitting a Mud Shot. It hits Gorebyss, distracting it as it drops Gulpin. Brendan: And that’s what we call, a combo? Lombre, Zen Headbutt! Ian: Sludge! Lombre charges in, its lily pad glowing blue. Lombre slams its head into Gulpin, then leaps back. Gulpin flinches from the blow, not firing Sludge. Jimmy: Uh, since Gulpin didn’t make a move, and Psychic is strong against Poison. Gulpin is unable to battle! Ian: (Yelling) What, are you blind?! Jimmy recoils back in fear, as the others look surprised. Ian: Take a better look. Gulpin is still obviously ready to continue. Gulpin shakes his head, looking determined. Gulpin: Gulpin! Jimmy: Ah! I’m sorry! But, that was… Serena: You forgot that Gulpin used Stockpile, twice. That raises Defense and Special Defense. You have to consider all variables of the battle in making your judgements, and not just basing it on type advantages. Many trainers are like this one, who react rashly to errors like that. Fortunately, this is the time to make mistakes. Ian, are we good here? Ian: (Angered) We’re good. Serena: Jimmy, continue the battle then. Jimmy: Oh, right. And, continue! Brendan: Whew! I’m glad he yelled at the ref and not at me. Lombre, Zen Headbutt again! Take Gulpin out! Ian: Marshtomp, intercept with Take Down! Gulpin, prepare Sludge! Brendan: Oh, don’t think so! Gorebyss, Confusion on Marshtomp! Marshtomp charges at Lombre’s Zen Headbutt, orange streaks forming behind. Gorebyss uses Confusion to lift Marshtomp into the air, negating its attack. Lombre runs under Marshtomp. Ian: (Smirks) Mud Shot! Marshtomp turns its head and fires Mud Shot, hitting Lombre. Lombre continues its attack, though it slows down. Gulpin’s speed is now faster than Lombre, spitting Sludge at Lombre. Lombre falls back, defeated. Serena watches Jimmy, as he examines Lombre. Brendan: Uh, dude? You okay? Jimmy: Uh, yeah. Lombre is unable to battle! Brendan: (Sighs) At least he figured it out. Lombre, return. Brendan returns Lombre, as Ian smirks. Ian: What do you do next, Brendan? Brendan: How about this?! Gorebyss, use Whirlpool! Gorebyss glows with a blue aura, as it forms overhead into a Whirlpool. Gorebyss launches the Whirlpool, it hitting Gulpin. Gulpin swirls in it, still looking at Gorebyss. Ian: Spit Up! Gulpin spits a purple energy ball, it being as large as Gulpin’s body. Spit Up hits Gorebyss, it exploding on it. When the smoke clears, Gorebyss is defeated. Jimmy: Gorebyss is unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Brendan returns Gorebyss, sighing. Brendan: To be fair, I expected that one. Ian: Good battle. You had the right ideas. But I know you and your techniques, so it was easy to predict what’d you do. You have to be able to predict what your opponents will do, and do things they can’t predict. Brendan: You planned on teaching me that the entire time? Ian: And to teach him not to take anything for granted. Jimmy: Me?! Serena: He brings up a good point. You must always be watching for the changes in battle. That one could’ve gone either way, especially if the battle wasn’t interrupted. Now, rest up. You have your practicum tomorrow. End Scene Ryan: Quilava, Flamethrower! Bryan: Croconaw, Water Gun! Ian: Loudred, Uproar! Misty: Chinchou, Spark! Quilava breathe Flamethrower, while Croconaw fires Water Gun. Loudred uses Uproar, the attack shattering Water Gun, though Flamethrower still hits it. Chinchou charges at Croconaw, body encased in electricity. Bryan: Croconaw, counter it with Crunch! Ian: Uproar! Loudred roars Uproar, sound waves hitting and disturbing Croconaw. Chinchou tackles and electrocutes Croconaw, it falling. Jimmy: Croconaw is unable to battle! Misty: Alright! Great job, Chinchou! Bryan: Aw, man! Ryan: Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got you. Quilava, Flamethrower! Quilava breathes Flamethrower, Loudred taking it head on. Loudred: (Roaring) Loud! Loudred opens its mouth, taking the attack in. Loudred then breathes a Flamethrower back, hitting Quilava though not damaging it much. Ian: You learned Flamethrower? Nice. Loudred: Loud. Ian: Let’s finish this. Misty: Got it! Chinchou, use Bubble Beam! Ian: Loudred, Stomp! Chinchou fires Bubble Beam, as Quilava blocks it with Flamethrower. Loudred jumps into the air, as it comes crashing down with Stomp, slamming Quilava into the ground. Jimmy watches intensely, as Quilava tries to stand, but falls back down. Jimmy: Quilava is unable to battle! The winners are Ian and Misty! Misty: Yeah! Nice teamwork! Ian and Misty high five, as Ryan and Bryan walk off. Serena goes towards Jimmy. Serena: Excellent work, Jimmy. I’ll let you know the official test results later, but, so far, I’m impressed with the results. Jimmy: Heh. Thanks you. Serena leaves, as Jimmy goes over to Ian and the others. Jimmy: Thank you guys. You battling helped me learn a lot. Ian: No problem. Good luck in the future. Main Events * Brendan competes in his first double battle. * Ian's Loudred learns Flamethrower. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Serena * Jimmy * Ryan * Bryan Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Lombre (Brendan's) * Quilava (Ryan's) * Croconaw (Bryan's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Judgement Day. * Brendan's happiness about being on land was inspired by the movie The Pacifier with Vin Diesel, where the kids were terrified by his driving. * Ian's quote "Well, that's worth taking a look" is from Loki in Marvel's Thor. * Brendan learns that the Grand Festival has double battles, and competes in his first one. * Ryan and Bryan were based off character of the days in the anime episode The Champ Twins. * The episode was originally named Vs. Quilava and Croconaw, but was changed to feature the more prominent battle of the episode. * Loudred was originally going to learn Flamethrower by TM, though I scrapped the idea. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan